


How to get your older brother hot and bothered in one easy step

by LPSunnyBunny



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossdressing, Dirk is a fucking weeb what do you want from him, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Grinding, Inappropriate Uses of the Japanese Language, Internalized Homophobia if you squint, Jealousy, M/M, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Spit As Lube, mild slut shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny
Summary: Dave is way too drunk to be dealing with his little brother's bullshit right now.(AKA Dirk shows up in a skirt. Dave gets conflicted.)
Relationships: Dave Strider/Dirk Strider
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	How to get your older brother hot and bothered in one easy step

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Overandout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overandout/gifts).



Dave really really wasn't expecting the night to go like this. He had shown up with the intent of relaxing, hanging out, getting nice and drunk and maybe getting his dick wet. Tis the night to get bitches. And spooky. Did he mention it's a Halloween party? It's not like it matters much, he's dressed up as Ben Stiller for the irony, but it's really because he knows he looks good in a suit. 

He's kind of regretting the decision, though, because he's two drinks in to this mess of a frat party and he is fucking sweating already. Christ, who decided to make suits this warm? Time to loosen up a bit. It was a thrifted suit anyway, he spent like fifteen bucks on the jacket so he ends up ditching it in some corner and undoing the top button of his shirt. One carefully rumpled collar and mussed hair later, he's still on.

(Karkat, of course, thinks that he's a 'PATHETIC AND LAME COP OUT, WHAT KIND OF SHIT ASS COSTUME IS  _ BEN STILLER _ ' but Karkat wouldn't know irony if it slapped him in the face so Karkat can shut the hell up.) 

He's on his third drink and is fucking  _ trouncing  _ at Smash when his brother shows up. Dave knows his brother shows up because he has a direct line of sight from the fucking jerkoff huge couch where he is sprawled in the corner with his feet shoved into Karkat's space like a dick to the door where it's opening and letting in his stupidly attractive younger brother.

Why is Dirk stupid? Well, it's because he showed up with a fucking  _ neko  _ headband on and a goddamn pink pleated skirt. Dave has no fucking idea what he's supposed to be but he can't seem to fucking look away from the fucking trainwreck of whatever the hell his brother is doing now. 

On some level he's aware of his character dying on the TV as he stares, but he's not snapped out of it until Karkat punches his shoulder and demands to know, "hey, did you just go fucking braindead? What the fuck, Strider?"

"Fuck off." Dave says, absent-mindedly, as he reaches for his cup. "My lil' bro's doing something dumb. Be right back." 

He drops his controller in Karkat's lap and picks up his drink, taking a sip as he saunters over. Dirk has a tilt to his head as he talks with some senior that Dave doesn't really like, a smirk on his face that's putting Dave on edge. He really shouldn't care as much as he does, but here he is.

"Alright, 'scuse me, gonna cut right in here like a dude at a dance, gotta steal the hot babe away." Dave says, hooking an arm around Dirk's and pulling him away. "Don't worry, I'll have him home before midnight, yadda yadda," and before anyone can say anything, he's pulling Dirk upstairs away from most of the crowd.

They end up in the hall to one of the upstairs bathrooms and Dirk raises a brow at Dave over his shades as Dave lets go of his arm.

"You good?" He asks. 

"I'm good." Dave says. "Are  _ you? _ " 

Dirk cocks his head silently. Dave hates it when he does this, so he rolls his eyes and takes a drink.

"You're wearing a fucking skirt, dude." Dave points out. 

"Yes?" Is all Dirk says.

"At a  _ frat party. _ Are you fucking asking to get your junk grabbed?"

"Careful, bro. Sounds like you're slut-shaming."

"Oh, fuck off." Why is Dirk like this. The easy answer, of course, is because he's a Strider. They're all like this.

"What, are you  _ bothered? _ " Dirk inquires.

"Psh, you wish." Dave brushes off, but Dirk steps closer and, in a movement that has Dave freezing in place, lifts his foot all the fucking way up and plants it on the wall over Dave's shoulder in some kind of bizarre fucking  _ kabedon _ . 

"Onii-chan." Dirk deadpans. "I wish for you to take me. UWU." Fucking loser says it out loud, ooh-wooh. "Take your sugoi throbbing manly rod and fuck my kawaii little twink bubble butt." 

"You're a bitch." Dave informs him. Or rather, that's what he  _ tries  _ to say. Instead what comes out is "you wish you had a bubble butt, you two-by-four looking ass bitch." 

Dirk raises a hand and flips non-existent hair over his shoulder. Dave is trying really hard to focus on that motion and not how Dirk's skirt is slipping up from this and if he glances down he can see what color Dirk's underwear is.

(They're black. And lacy. Jesus, his little brother is a slut.)

"Not to sound like a middle aged white dad in a Hallmark movie, but you do look like a whore." Dave informs him.

"Hurtful." Dirk takes his foot away. Dave downs the rest of his drink because he can. No other reason. He shouldn't be sweating this much, he already ditched the suit jacket. "You're not seventy, Dave. Stop acting like it."

"Alright, fine. Whatever." Dave shrugs in the universal cool guy sign of  _ dropping the topic now, but not because you won. _ "What the hell are you even dressed as, anyway?"

Dirk looks at him in complete, deadpan silence for four seconds before raising a hand, putting it next to his head, and curling forwards.

"Nya." 

Dave waits. 

"Really?" Dirk asks. "Not even a guess? That's sad, bro. How can you not know about the classic  _ Nyan Neko Sugar Girls _ anime? S-M-H." 

"Don't be a fucking loser, dude." 

Dirk smirks. "Whatever you say,  _ dude. _ You sound like a lameass."

"Whatever. Get your gay twink anime ass outta here." 

Dirk turns away, cocks one hip, and gives a little bounce that makes the hem of his skirt shimmy. Dave watches it flutter above his smooth as fuck thighs for a moment before snapping out of it.

"You're so fucking gay, dude." 

Dirk doesn't respond, but Dave can see his shoulders shaking with suppressed amusement as he strides away and goes downstairs. 

With Dirk out of sight, Dave slumps against the wall, raises a hand, and rubs at his eyes in exasperation. He has no fucking idea how Dirk got out of the goddamn apartment without Bro whooping his ass for even  _ thinking  _ about wearing a skirt. He must have smuggled it out or had someone else get it for him or  _ something. _

Fucking christ, if he gets drunk and forgets to change before he goes home, then Dave will never forgive himself for letting it happen. He better keep an eye on him to make sure he gets home (or goes home with someone else) safe. He's the best older brother ever, he swears. Dirk better be fucking grateful.

He's not drunk enough for this. The swish of Dirk's skirt flutters behind his eyes every time he blinks.

The next hour is spent vibing and downing yet another drink as he leans in corners like a cool guy and watches Dirk chat and talk to people. Dave doesn't catch Dirk with any drinks in his hand, but he still watches the people around Dirk in case they try to offer him one. No one's fucking roofieing his little brother, not on his watch.

He's  _ definitely  _ only watching Dirk's legs to make sure no one is trying to grope them. Dave wasn't wrong, Dirk's ass  _ is  _ pretty flat, but his thighs are toned and sexy and perfect for grabbing and if anyone tries it then Dave is taking their goddamn hand off. He didn't bring a sword, but he swears he'll smash a bottle and cut it off with the edge. Don't try him.

He knows Dirk catches him watching, because at one point Dirk looks him dead in the eye (he can tell even though they're both wearing shades, it's a Strider Thing), and tilts his head with that amused little smirk. Dave gives him a look of  _ shut up, you whore _ , and watches the smirk on Dirk's soft pink lips get wider.

Dirk turns away, though, and Dave is left staring at the hem of his skirt. 

Yeah,  _ Nyan Neko Sugar Girls  _ his ass. Dirk is just wearing it for the attention. He's fucking getting it, god dammit, Dave is noticing every fucking eye that's dropping to watch the movement of his brother's ass as he moves in place to keep the skirt hem fluttering slightly with the slight sway of his body. 

Honestly, it's probably fine. Dirk can kick the ass of anyone who wants to try shit. It shouldn't be a big deal. It  _ really  _ shouldn't be a big deal. Only Dave can't get rid of the squirming pit of eels in his stomach no matter how hard he tries. He can't stop turning to look, over and over, just to check. Just to make sure. 

It's just brotherly concern. That's all it is. It has nothing to do with the way Dirk is popping his hip to shift his weight and cock his head, nothing to do with the way the skirt hem barely covers his little brother's ass, nothing to do with the tiniest flashes of dark fabric that Dave probably couldn't see unless he was looking, but the fact that he's looking means that other people  _ definitely  _ are.

Maybe he's overreacting. Maybe he wants to drag Dirk into a room and yank the hem of his skirt down like a catholic boarding school teacher or send him to the nurse's office for the shitty baggy sweatpants they give people with dress code violations. Maybe he wants to pull Dirk aside and get his hands all over those thighs and make sure that there aren't any marks there, that no one else has been touching him, violating him-

It's just because Dave wants to be a good brother.

_ Really.  _

No, really. No for real. No,  _ really-  _

Oh, fuck, who is he kidding He's lying to himself, isn't he? He's so fucking lying. He's lying because while there  _ is  _ a pit of concern in his belly, worried about someone taking advantage of his little brother, there's a hot aching ball in his chest that's seething and boiling over, a hot pounding in his head of  _ don't touch him, nobody fucking touch him, don't get your filthy hands over his skin, don't even fucking  _ **_look_ ** _ at him.  _ His hands are flexing with the desire to grab Dirk and pull him away, Dave can't stop staring. 

He can't. Holy shit, this is so fucking wrong. It's just Dirk in a skirt why is this working him up so much? It shouldn't be hitting him this hard.

But it is. And Dave can't stop obsessing. His gaze keeps sliding to Dirk, turning again and again like a compass pointing north. The magnetic pull of his little brother causing Dave to drift towards him like debris caught in Dirk's orbit. 

Dave doesn't know how many drinks he's had. He doesn't know much of anything anymore, the music must have gotten cranked up at some point because it's hot and loud and everything seems to be pressing in on him more. He tucks himself away against a wall and scans the room- it's a little blurry, honestly- and feels a spike of concern when he doesn't see the shining pale color of his brother's hair.

Fuck, he better find him. He should-

"Wow, you look fucked up." 

Nevermind, Dirk found him. Dave looks at him blankly for a moment, doing a quick once-over. Clothes still in place, but his styled hair looks like it's had hands run through it and a spike of hot jealousy closes Dave's throat for a moment.

"Jesus, Dave. You good?" Dirk waves a hand in front of his face and Dave bats it away.

"I'm fine." Dave says, very proud of the fact that he doesn't slur his words at all. He must not be  _ that  _ fucked up. 

"Right." Dirk says, an unconvinced note to his voice. "Think maybe you should stop drinking?"

"Yeah, maybe." Dave agrees, and lets Dirk take his drink from his hand. Dirk knocks it back and Dave watches the long, smooth line of Dirk's neck and the bob of his throat as he swallows and feels his mouth go dry. Shit, maybe he shouldn't have let Dirk do that.

"Seriously, though." Dirk says, tossing the now-empty cup in the trash. His lips are wet and Dave watches as Dirk's pink tongue slips out to lick them. Dave wants to bite those lips so badly, what kind of noise would Dirk make? "You doing okay? You look fucking hammered out of your goddamn mind."   


Oh, god, he's so fucked up. That's his little brother. 

"I said I'm fine, didn't I?" Did he? Dave can't really remember. He's too focused on the fact that he's thinking thoughts that he really really shouldn't be thinking. Like wondering how Dirk would react if Dave kissed that long, smooth neck of his. Or how he would look with his skirt flipped up and legs spread, what kind of expression he'd make sucking on Dave's fingers-

"I guess. Come on, bro. Stop being a square, then." 

Dirk is grabbing his hand and Dave is  _ not  _ stumbling, thank you, but Dirk is pulling him into a crowded press of bodies and if Dave were claustrophobic, then this would  _ definitely  _ be setting off all his alarms. But he's not, so he and Dirk end up crushed together in the middle of the moving group of people, the music is heavy and pounding in time with Dave's heart, which is beating  _ so fast  _ because Dirk is grabbing his beltloops and yanking him in and they're so close- they're  _ so close _ -

_ "Dirk- _ " Dave tries to gasp, but his words are swallowed up by the air, already so full of noise and sound and heat that there's no room for his voice to add anything new, strangled before it could even leave his throat. His little brother- his sinfully hot, bold, unleashed little brother is plastering himself against Dave's front, their mouths are so close, there's a wicked grin on Dirk's face that is sending Dave's blood boiling at a fever pitch.

_ Dave, _ Dave thinks Dirk mouths, words exaggerated and slow,  _ Let. Go. _

Dirk's tongue flicks up on the L, his pretty lips make such an inviting circle on the O. Dave wouldn't be able to look away if he  _ tried. _

The last, desperate strands of Dave's barely-there self control have been fraying all night, soaked with alcohol and desire and the weight of the option of  _ incredibly  _ poor decisions weighing down on them and pushing them to the breaking point.

Dirk just drop kicked those strands with a knife-sharp stiletto heel.

Dave lets out a desperate noise that gets swallowed up by the air but vibrates through both of them as he sinks his hands into Dirk's hair, yanks his head up, and kisses him. His little brother's mouth is hot and wet and tastes like sin as they dive in, Dirk meeting Dave halfway, eager and electric with how he twists against Dave, grinding their hips together and wrapping his arms around Dave's shoulders. 

Dave is vividly aware of just how fucking turned on he is, with how wet Dirk's tongue is and how hard they're pressed again each other (and how hard he is  _ elsewhere _ , too-), each twist of their bodies together is deliciously perfect as Dirk rolls his skirt-clad hips up against Dave's. Dave's hands tug at Dirk's hair, Dirk's grab at his shoulders and keep him close, grab his hips and yank him in, never letting more than a centimeter of space separate them. 

It's hot, it's so hot, it's  _ dizzyingly  _ hot because they're constantly in motion, half-dancing, half-grinding and twisting together as Dave sucks in desperate breaths. Dirk is trying to kiss him harder, the both of them are chasing a drunken high, tonguing moans into each other's mouth, lost in the press of drunken college students too wrapped up in their own worlds to pay any attention to these two brothers frantically making out as they dryhump each other for anyone to see. 

The sheer  _ wrongness  _ of the situation should be embarrassing, should be having Dave pulling away, should be having him pushing Dirk back, they're  _ brothers, _ but instead it just sparks deep in Dave's chest, sends shivers racing up and down his spine. Sweat is rolling down his spine, pooling in the small of his back, everything is so electric hot and Dave can't get enough. He wants-  _ needs _ to be close to Dirk, as close as he can get. Dirk's mouth is on his neck and Dave struggles to breathe, the kisses and nips making his eyes flutter and roll back.

He wants more. He wants his hands all over Dirk, wants to touch and kiss and fuck him- god help him, he wants to fuck his little brother. It's wrong, it's  _ so  _ wrong but Dave can't think of a single reason why they should stop, not with how Dirk is dragging his tongue up Dave's neck and pressing his mouth to Dave's ear to moan wordlessly, the low vibrations of his voice sending a wash of pleasurable shivers across Dave's skin. 

It's too much. Dave is going to die, he's going to combust from the pressure of it all, heart beating in tripletime and his head pounding and everything is swimming and he just needs to get his hands all over his little brother  _ yesterday. _

But he can't stop himself from attacking Dirk's neck with his fucking teeth, wanting to leave his mark on that smooth fucking skin, covered in freckles like paint splatters. Dirk goes tense in his arms, head tilting back, as Dave worries his teeth into his neck, obeying the primal fucking need to leave his mark. 

He feels Dirk's jaw move, vibrations buzzing through him as his little brother speaks, but Dave can't hear the words at all over the music. He pulls back, mouth hanging open as he pants, and they two of them stare at each other through their shades. It's electric, a current running in the air between them.

Dirk's expression is flushed, his mouth open, tongue sliding forwards a little as he arches up, still grinding and swiveling his hips against Dave, each rock sending a pleasured rush into Dave's belly. He mouths something, but Dave doesn't follow- he just needs to get his tongue right the fuck back down Dirk's throat.

He grabs Dirk's wrist and pulls him through the crowd. Dirk has no choice to follow, so Dave doesn't look back as he shoulders his way past a couple of people, weaves between two groups, and then they're on the other side and he's pulling Dirk upstairs again.

"Dave-" Dirk says breathlessly, but Dave doesn't stop, pulling them into a room and shutting the door, pushing Dirk up against it.

"Is this what you wanted?" Dave asks breathlessly as he grabs one of Dirk's soft thighs and hikes it up, wrapping it around his waist. He starts a hard rock, grinding Dirk against the door. "Getting your big bro to snap and fuck your slutty ass? God-" 

"Yeah." Dirk croaks out a desperate moan, head tilting back and thudding against the door. "Nnhn- yeah, Dave- come on, yeah-"

Dave kisses him to shut him up. He also kisses him because he feels like if he doesn't, he might  _ die.  _ Dirk accepts the kiss eagerly, tightening his leg around Dave's waist and rolling his hips up against him, moaning into Dave's mouth. The contact is  _ electric _ , Dave feels like his brain is going to melt out of his ears as he kisses and kisses and  _ kisses  _ Dirk, panting against his mouth like a fucking dog, the only thing on their tongues the taste of booze as they slide togther. 

"C'mon." Dirk gasps against Dave's lips. "C'mon, big bro- give it to me- I want it-"

He bucks his hips up and Dave grunts at the impact- but if Dirk wants to be a brat, then that's what he'll get.

"Jesus fuck." Dave tears himself away from his brother's alluring lips. "You're such a whore, dude-" 

"Yeah?" Dirk's eyes glitter brightly behind his shades. "What're you gonna do,  _ punish  _ me?" 

It's a taunt and a tease and an invitation all in one. Dave sucks in a breath as his dick throbs in his pants and, by the way Dirk tilts his head and smirks, Dirk absolutely felt it.

"I should." Dave says, feeling breathless. "Coming here in an outfit like that- you were fucking  _ trying  _ to rile me up? You wanted hands all over you, you dumb slut?"

Dirk's smirk breaks out into a grin.

"Maybe." He rolls his hips and Dave groans, his own instinctively bucking in return. "So what are you going to do…"

"...... _ onii-chan? _ "

"Oh my god." Dave says weakly. That shouldn't be hot. "Shut the fuck up." That shouldn't be hot. Dirk laughs- and Dave's had enough, so he grabs Dirk's arm and drags him over to the bed. "Hold up your fucking skirt." He orders, shoving Dirk over the edge, pushing his face down into the sheets.

Dirk spreads his legs wide and wiggles his ass. The hem of his skirt swishes back and forth teasingly- and then his hands are finding the edge and lifting it up, revealing the black, silk panties covering his ass. He wiggles again, inviting Dave to touch him- so touch him Dave does.

His sinks both of his hands into the flesh of Dirk's cheeks, squeezing his ass and grinning at Dirk's moan. "Yeah, this is what you were fucking after, isn't it?" Dave growls, squeezing and massaging the soft skin. "You came here looking for me to fuck you- well you're getting what you wanted, aren't you?" 

"Hell yeah." Dirk says breathlessly. "Come on, Bro- fuck me already."

"Not yet." Dave lets go and steps back, his dick fucking  _ aching  _ in his pants as he takes in the sight of his little brother, gussied up and legs spread like a goddamn whore. He pushes Dirk's panties down and  _ cracks  _ his hand across Dirk's ass, sending him jolting forwards into the bed. Dirk gasps out a moan, his hands tightening on the skirt hem.

"K-kinky, bro-" Dirk moans, but he's tilting his hips up towards Dave eagerly.

"Yeah, and you fucking love it." Dave accuses, slapping his hand across Dirk's other cheek. Dirk's moan is just confirmation, so he starts spanking Dirk properly, laying blow after blow onto his ass as Dirk's thighs quiver from the effort to stay in place, as his cheeks bounce under the smacks. 

"What am I supposed to think?" Dave asks. "My little bro, showing up in a fucking skirt- don't think I didn't notice that you shaved your fucking legs for this, were you gonna have them tossed over some dude's shoulders as he fucks you? Teasing me all goddamn night- god, I'm gonna fuck you so goddamn good-"

Dirk is panting and nodding quickly into the bed, his ass getting redder and redder under Dave's slaps. "Yeah- yeah, Dave, I'm a fucking slut- come  _ on,  _ fuck me already I'm so fucking hard-" 

"Of course you are." Dave says, because of  _ course  _ he is. Dirk moans helplessly as Dave just gives his ass another smack. "Who knew my brother was such a  _ whore? _ " 

Shit, Dave really can't hold off anymore, though. If he doesn't get his cock inside his brother in the next minute he feels like he might actually die, and that would be a goddamn shame, to die hard when his fuckable little brother is right here in front of him.

Holy shit, he's going to hell, isn't he. At least he'll go happy. 

" _ Please _ , Bro-" Dirk begs and Dave has a feeling that he's right there with him. 

"Okay, okay-" Dave says hastily. He grabs Dirk's ass and spreads it, spitting down onto the tight hole revealed to him, shoving his finger into the glob of spit and pushing it inside. Dirk feels  _ hot  _ around his finger and Dave sucks in a breath as he realizes that that tight heat is gonna be around his dick and has to fight not to just bust his nut in his pants right there and then.

He works his finger into Dirk, who's huffing and squirming impatiently, still holding up his skirt like a good boy. More spit and a second one follows-

"I'm not fucking  _ delicate _ ," Dirk complains, bucking his hips back onto Dave's fingers.

"Fucking- okay, shit, Jesus." Dave pulls his fingers free. He's way too fucking drunk to be any kind of judge about that, so he just spits in his hand and gets his dick out and then spits again because he should have done that in reverse order, dumbass. Fuck it, though- Dirk wants it and Dave wants it and Dirk wants it so bad that he dressed in a _ goddamn  _ skirt to get Dave's attention so Dave pushes his dick against his little brother's ass. 

It's a push and a bit of pressure and then Dirk opens up for him and that hot, tight rim of his lets Dave inside. Dave's hips jerk forward on a gasp and Dirk makes a tiny noise that vibrates into Dave's stomach and cranks the dial up.

"You- you good?" Dave asks breathlessly, forcing himself to still in what is probably the biggest show of self-restraint he's ever made. 

"U-uh-huh-" Dirk nods shakily and wiggles a little, grinding his hips back and forth. "Come  _ on _ , Dave, you really going to make me beg over here?" Dirk asks desperately- and that's all Dave needs.

"Alright- shit, okay- gonna fuck you so goddamn good, lil' bro." Dave breathes, rocking his hips forwards into that tight, molten heat, groaning at the feeling of it, until he's buried his entire cock into his little brother's tight ass. "God-" 

"Mmh- Dave-" Dirk whines a little, pushing his hips back, fingers still holding up his  _ fucking  _ skirt, so Dave grabs his wrists and uses them as leverage to pull Dirk up off of the bed, grinding forwards, stuffing as much of his cock as he can inside. Dirk moans, not fighting at all, the folds of his skirt falling down and hiding the place they're connected- if Dave pretended, it was almost like he was getting down and freaky with some girl lookalike- 

But no, this is his little brother. His little brother, eager to be fucked and spanked by his big bro, huffing and moaning as he tries to shake his ass on his big bro's dick.

God. What a slut.

"Fuck, I'm gonna pound this slutty ass of yours." Dave groans as he pulls back and snaps his hips forwards, pulling on Dirk's wrists to keep his balance, starting a hard drive into Dirk's body. "This is what you want, isn't it? You want your big bro fucking you like a stupid whore-"

"God,  _ yes _ , Dave-" Dirk's head is pitched forwards, jolting with every  _ slap  _ of their hips. "Nnh, god- yeah- yeah- come on, bro- fuck me-  _ more _ , fuck- please-" his words are practically tripping over each other in their haste to fall out of his mouth, so Dave does exactly what he asks for and  _ fucks  _ him.

He lets go of Dirk's wrists, grabs his hips through the skirt, and starts hauling Dirk back into every one of his thrusts, their hips _ smacking  _ together from the force of it. Dirk moans and grabs at the bed and makes noises that sound like he's seeing fucking  _ God  _ and Dave knows he's a good lay, but shit, this is something else- this is his  _ little brother  _ moaning and bucking his hips back into him, panting desperately against the bed and chanting  _ please please please big bro, please, give it to me, give it to me- _

"Gonna cum for me?" Dave grunts out- then puts his hands on Dirk's shoulders and shoves him down to the bed, pressing his chest into it, sending Dirk to his knees. Dirk gasps as Dave's cock slips free, but Dave wastes no time in stooping down a bit to thrust back inside and start up a hard jackhammer, pinning Dirk to the bed with his weight as he  _ fucks _ , Dirk's toes sliding across the floor as he struggles for purchase, hands clawing and grabbing at the bedsheet as he's put in his place. "My slutty little brother, gonna cum for your onii-chan?" 

Dirk gives an embarrassing whimper and seizes under him, going as tight as a vice grip. 

"You like that?" Dave gasps, humping into Dirk roughly, losing his rhythm- fuck, Dirk feels too goddamn good, he can't last- "you love being fucked by your big bro, your onii-chan, right? You want your big bro's dick  _ so  _ fucking bad, god- you want your big bro's cock pounding your tight little boypussy, isn't that right? Gonna stuff you so goddamn full of my cum, fuck, Dirk- ugh- hhn-  _ fuck- _ " 

His hips snap and grind into Dirk, feeling the way Dirk shakes and moans and twists under him.

"Fuck-  _ fuck- _ " Dave groans and pitches forwards, curling against Dirk's back as he cums, filling his little brother's ass up, panting raggedly. He feels like he's been hit by a goddamn train, the events of the night finally catching up with him like a rubber band snapping into place.

"Fuck…" he breathes. "Shit." He really just fucked his little brother, huh? Wait, holy shit, he's such a fucking dick, he didn't even bother to try and get Dirk off. He reaches around to finish Dirk off- only to be met with a wet stain in the front of Dirk's panties and a softening dick.

"Dude." Dirk complains. 

"Sorry- shit, thought- whatever." Dave decides to think about it later. He pulls himself free from Dirk in a disgusting slide and squelch of things he doesn't want to think about and watches Dirk hike his panties back up.

Jesus Christ. His cum is stuffed up in his little brother's ass. That really shouldn't be hot.

"Oh, I am so going to hell." Dave puts his face in his hands. Dirk's hands are on his arms, then, tugging him down, and Dave flails his way down to the bed with a yelp. 

"Shut up." Dirk says, summarily inserting himself into Dave's space and nuzzling against him, curling up. "You're ruining my fucking afterglow, bro." 

"Sorry." Dave says weakly. 

"You should be. Idiot." 

Dave slowly puts his arms around Dirk before turning a little and tugging him closer. "Better?" He asks, Dirk's indifference to the whole thing soothing his panic. 

"Yeah. Now stop thinking about it, everything else can wait." Dirk murmurs. "Shut up and kiss me."   
  


Dave kisses him. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing, check me out on Twitter at [@LPSunnyBunny](http://www.twitter.com/LPSunnyBunny)!


End file.
